The Opera Ghost
by catnipp
Summary: my first story on here. the young girl's mother died when she was young and her father wants to kill himself. so he leaves his young April with the 18 year old phantom. Erik is not really the phanom untill much later in the story. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Opera Ghost  


**I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I do, however own April and Paul and any other people that may come across in the story. **

_er, I made Erik and April sort of the same age. she's 13 and he's 18. don't get mad at that. please... i beg you._

* * *

Prologue 

April was only nine when her mother died. Paul was devastated when she died of cancer. He got suicidal thoughts stuck in his head and he could not afford to take care of his young daughter. So he met up with a friend of his to discuss the future of young April.

-----)-----)----

Chapter 1

A year later Paul met up with Erik.

"You want me to do what?" Erik asked harshly.

"I would like you to marry my daughter when she turns the age of seventeen." Paul repeated.

"But, I'm eighteen right now! And I really doubt that she would like to marry a twenty-five year old man when she's seventeen."

"Erik, she won't have a choice in the matter. She will marry you, even if I die before then I will write it in my will what I've told you."

"Sir, now there is no need to be upset about this. I will marry April if you promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Let me tell her what is going to happen to her when she comes of age."

"When shall I tell her to go to you?" Paul asked.

"The day that you die."

"But, I..."

Erik cut him off before he could finish. "When will April be able to understand that you have left her life in the hands that take life away from others? Now, I promise not to harm her because she will live in the Opera Populaire, with me."

"Please, there is no need to be rash. You don't need to kill me. I truly don't want you to kill me, let alone anyone else but if that's the only way. A year from now and poison my wine on my birthday. Give me just enough time to drink it, swallow and tell poor April to see you."

"I'm going to take her to the Paris Opera House tomorrow and there is nothing you can do to stop it. You left her for me and I'm going to take her so she will be safe."

"No, Erik. The Phantom will not take a beautiful young girl to his lair to 'protect' her. A man, who kills for the fun of it, taking care of a girl who treasures life so much…."

Erik saw red. "Do you want me to kill you now? If you ever say that again I will."

"I'm sorry sir. You may go see her now."

"I'm glad I've made you understand. Where is her room?"

"Second from the left."

Erik nodded and went out the door.

* * *

I know it's short. The next chapter is going to be longer. I've writen a few chapters ahead but I'm allways open to thoughts and ideas.  



	2. the scream

disclaimer: if i owned stuff, why would i come here?

sirris's sister: thanks so muh for the wonderfull reveiw!

this chapter is much longer than the other and i hope ya'll like it!

_when Erik is thinking the text is like this._ **and for April like this. **

* * *

Erik sighed deeply as he went across the hall to April's room. He looked in the make sure that his mask was in the correct place._ What am I going to say when she asks about my mask? I don't want to talk about it,_ he said to himself. 

Erik knocked on April's door. "May I come in?" he asked.

"Who are you? I won't open my door until you tell me," a young feminine voice told the stranger.

"I'm a friend of your father's and I hope to become one of yours." Erik said. There was no answer so he continued, "You may call me Erik."

April opened the door and said "Erik, why do you wish to speak to me?" She was in shock by the man's mask.

_I just know she's looking at my mask. She better not bring it up, _he thought.

"Err, I… oh, can I just come in?"

"Sir, are you begging?" she asked mockingly.

"If it will get me in, then yes. Now can I come in?" he begged.

"Yea. I'm sorry for that," April told Erik. She had long curly blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Erik wondered if she could comprehend what was lurking behind his porcelain mask. He hoped she could.

Erik looked across the rather large room. It was mostly black and navy blue. The bed was scarlet with black pillows on top. "Soo… Uh, you like the darker colors of the world?" he asked, trying to create a conversation with the young beauty.

April nodded and said "The dark seems so relaxing and I hate pink."

"I also like the dark colors. The light hurts when you look at it too long." He laughed. "April? Can I ask you a question?"

April nodded. "Anything"

"Can you perform? I work at the Paris Opera Populaire and we need some new talent. If you can't sing or dance you can work on costuming. Can you do any of those?"

"I can do all three. But who told you about me?" April asked.

"I have my way of finding stuff out," he said with a sexy smile. April blushed and smiled back.

"Erik, I can show you some of my work. It's a beautiful red dress that I made for my aunt's wedding. I think you would like it."

"I would love to see it!" Erik said excitedly.

"Cool, can you help me get that chest open? It's kind of hard for me to open it by myself."

"Sure."

"Thank you." April and Erik pull out the heavy wooden chest from under her bed. They open up the lid and April went rummaging through her random stuff she put in there over the years. When she got to the second layer April pulled out the dress. Erik looked at it in awe.

"It's so… perfect. Erm… I would think that it would still fit and I would love to…."

"Try it on." April said before Erik could finish. She picked up the dress and put it over his body very loosely. "I'm sorry sir, but it won't fit you," April laughed. Erik laughed also.

"Nah, I'd prefer to see it on you. It would look much more… normal."

"I'd love too. Turn around and cover your eyes."

Erik did as he was told. He longed to see her but then she might not trust him again. And he did not want to loose he friendship. A few moments latter April told him he could look. He turned around and took his hands of his face. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw the prettiest young girl-no, woman he had ever seen. "Angel, come here. Let me have a better look at you."

April casted a glare that basically said -no-you-perverted-man-you-can-see-fine-where-I-am.

"Fine. I'll just go back to Paris saying that you couldn't come because you were too self-centered to show me your work. I guess I would have traveled all the way here for nothing…" Erik turned slowly to the door.

"Wait! I just thought, that you know, were going to do… something to me… Way too much PSI last year. I really would like you to see but my father told me to be careful around older men." April explained. "Here," she walked over to Erik and turned slowly.

"Wow. You look great. Erm… would you mind if I just, err…"_damn perverted thoughts._ "You know, what you did not want me to look at earlier." He hesitantly asked.

"Okay, fine. Just don't touch too much," and April walked over slowly to Erik and turned. "Do you like it? I worked my ass off to try to finish it before the wedding. I hardly got any sleep!"

Erik replied "I don't like it. I love it! It's too bad that you stayed up all night to finish. You need your beauty sleep." April blushed.

"April, you said you could sing." She nodded. "Could you sing for me?"

"Why but of course, Monsieur. I'm going to sing a song my mother wrote when her dad died."

April sang "You were once  
My one companion  
You were all  
That mattered  
You were once  
A friend and father  
Then my world  
was shattered

Wishing you were  
Somehow here again  
Wishing you were  
Somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed  
If I just dreamed  
somehow you would  
Be here

Wishing I could  
Hear your voice again  
Knowing that I  
Never would  
Dreaming of you  
Won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed  
I could

Passing bells  
And sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem, for you  
The wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle

Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the past  
Just die  
Wishing you were  
Somehow here again  
Knowing we must  
Say goodbye  
Try to forgive  
Teach me to live  
Give me the strength  
To try

No more memories  
no more silent tears  
No more gazing across  
The wasted years  
Help me say goodbye"

When April finished singing, Erik was in tears. He hated to cry because he was reminded of his childhood. April walked over to him and hugged him. April was the third person who ever hugged him in his entire life. Erik just broke down.

"April, I love you." He cried.

"Shhh…I know. I love you too. It's okay." She was stroking his hair with one hand and rubbing his back with the other. "Here, sit down, and relax." April kissed the top of his head gently. "It's going to be fine. I'm here, no one can harm you."

Erik sat down on the bed and dried his tears with his jacket, but only on the cheek that showed.

"Take off that mask. Salty water hurts the skin if it stays on to long." All Erik could do was shake his violently.

"You don't want to see…the man…behind the… mask…" Erik wept.

"Erik, I don't care what's behind it. I just don't want your skin to be irritated."

"No. I – don't want you to see my real face."

"You got a disfigurement don't you? I don't care. My younger brother had one and he was so handsome. And his was on his entire face." April explained. "Yours can't be worse than his was."

"What happened to him?"

"He died an hour after he was born… just after mom died."

"Oh, I'm sorry for the loss of him. What was his name?"

"I'll tell you when I'm cleaning your entire face. Now can you take off that damn mask?"

_She sure does cuss a lot._ "Fine. Just don't scream or laugh."

"I won't. You have nothing to fear. And I can't fear a friend. May I take it off?"

_April really does care you._ "Okay," he said after a moment.

April lifted his mask off slowly. When it was totally off she just looked at it and recoiled in shock. Then, after a second she just took her bead sheet and started wiping his marred cheek. When she was done with the cheek April started on the inside of his mask. It was obvious that he hadn't clean his mask in days causing his cheek to become irritated.

"Erik, when was the last time you washed you face and mask?"

"Err, two weeks ago…"

"You can't do that." April's voice was full of concern. "Wait here while I get some water and a clean rag to clean your face."

And with that, April was out the door to the bathroom.

Then Erik heard a scream.

* * *

sorry it took so long to write. my computer was acting up.  



	3. the tub, the letter and the kisses

Disclaimer: If I owned Phantom of the Opera i would have more than 20$ in my wallett. butI do own April, Paul and the plot of the story. any other people you meet are also mine or based off a friend or family member.

A/N: semi fluffy chapter. Erik is ooc. oh and i am makeing up the laws of the time back then.

* * *

Erik ran to the bathroom to see what happened. April was sitting on the ground and staring at the tub.

"He's gone. He's really gone. I couldn't help him this time. Oh God, why? Why did you take my father away from me?" April mumbled to herself while rocking back and forth in shock.

Erik looked inside the bathtub and saw Paul's dead body. Erik looked at the body and asked "What on earth happened?" He looked over at April's quivering body. "April, lets get you out of this room. You need help up?"

"Yes, but I can't move a muscle."

Erik bent down and picked her up and carried her over to her father's office. He set her down softly on one of the chairs. "You said that you couldn't help him. What did you mean by that, April?" he asked softly before sitting down in a chair next to her.

"When mom died, he started wanting to kill himself. So I told him repeatedly that he would leave me in a strange world with no one to look out for me. I guess that when you came to take me to the Opera Populaire he decided that he was no longer needed to look after me so he could join the girl he loved most…" April started to cry, "instead of caring for me who needs him more. Momma could have waited another few years before meeting with dad again."

**Why am I telling Erik all of this? Why would he care?**

Erik got up and went over to Paul's desk, because he saw a note on it. The letter was addressed to April. Erik picked it up and walked over to the weeping girl. April looked at it and shook her head. "I can't read anything right now. Can you read it to me?"

"Anything, my dear."

"Dearest April,

By the time you read this letter I shall be waiting at the gates of heaven. My dear girl, I heard you sing 'wishing you were somehow here again' and I remembered that I miss your mother with all my life and I want to be by her side again. The man, Erik will become your husband when you turn seventeen. I'm leaving all my possessions to you and Erik. There is $2,000 franks in my bag on my bed. I love you but I can not live without my darling Erin.

Goodbye my daughter,

Paul Russell

P.S. Remember what your mother told you before she died."

_What did April's mother tell her?_

**I must remember that she'll send an angel of music to me before I turn fourteen. **

"Erik, is this the true reason you came here today? My father asked you to come and take me away?"

"Yes, unfortunately. May I ask who Erin is?

"Erin was my mother." April paused before she continued. "Erik, how did you meet my parents?"

"I only met your father twice. The first time was when we were in the same orchestra. He took the place of one of the pianists. I was the other pianist and we became good friends. Later that night I gave him my address so he could contact me if he needed to. Paul said that he had a young daughter and said his wife just died so he needed some male understanding. I was there and I offered my help."

"My mother died when I was nine so, you were how old? Fourteen?"

"Yes I was fourteen at the time but he didn't care. All Paul wanted was a friend. As did I."

"Isn't that a little too young to work?"

"No. It was a tad hard but it got easier as I practiced. That was when I started write music."

_Why doesn't she feel horrible? Her poor father just died and she doesn't feel anything except shock._

"April, I really am sorry for your losses in your young life. Will you come with me to the opera house and try to forget the past? I've had a horrible childhood also but I would very much like to try to make you happy." Erik told the young orphan.

"I would love to go. Pardon my asking but what made you have such a worse life than mine?" April asked.

"Because of my face. My own mother hated me… I don't tell many people this so I won't be able to talk about it…"_ That and I've killed my owner and other gypsies that tried to stop me._

"Oh Erik," April started.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I hate the pity others give and it NEVER HELPS!" Erik roared. April was cowering in fear of Erik.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. I never should have asked. Please don't yell at me again." April pleaded.

_Why the hell did I yell at her? She was only curious. Damn it! _"April, I'm sorry about that. It's a hard topic for me to talk willingly about. Please don't ask for my forgiveness. I beg that you can find a way to except my apology. I swear that I won't try to make you feel uncomfortable ever again," he asked on a single knee.

**He's actually begging for my forgiveness on a bent knee. **"I forgive you. But when you're ready to talk about the past, just don't explode on me again when I ask questions." April told him.

Erik walked over to April, and then kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, my angel. We should be going now."

"Aren't we going to tell the police what happened?"

"No. All is explained in the note that he left. It was suicide so they can't arrest anyone. You should go pack now. I'll get the supplies we might need for the journey. It will be a long one so bring plenty of dresses and other things you might need." Erik explained.

"Yes sir."

"Don't say that. I want to treat you as my equal. Seeing as basically the same thing has happened in our lives."

"Okay Erik. I will do as I'm told unless I get a bad feeling about it."

"Good. You are a smart young lady. I admire that. Now hurry up. We don't want to be here all day and night, now do we?" Erik asked.

"I suppose you're correct. I'll only be a minute," April said as she hurried into her room.

Erik chuckled to him self when she left the office. "Smart girl. I bet she'll make a fine wife someday. I'm so glad she'll be mine and no one else's." He walked over to Paul's bed and picked up the small bag full of money. Then he went around the house to pick up supplies that they would need.

"Erik, I'm done packing. Do you want some food or something before we go?" April asked.

"Nah, I'm good. You sure you got all the stuff you need before we leave?"

"Yes-no. I need my violin. I can't go on an entire trip that will take three days without playing."

"You play violin?" Erik asked and April nodded. "Awesome, you could be anything you want to be at the Opera Populaire. I'm sure every one would love to meet you and all your tallents."

April blushed and said, "Thanks. Erik, I love you."

And with that she went over to Erik and kissed him on his lips. It was a very affectionate kiss and both of them didn't wan't it to end.

When April pulled back she smiled at him. Erik smiled back and moved his head forward in an attempt for another kiss, which he got.

* * *

see? semi fluffy. well i just want to say thanks to sirrius's sister for those encoureging reveiws. 

I started this story in a journel and now i have changed the plot and Erik an April's feelings for each other.

please review and everyone who likes the story will get a mask shaped cookie or an Erik/April kiss.

erik:_NEVER! _

me:please?((puppy dog eyes))

erik:_oh fine. quit looking like that._

me:((does happy dance))here's a cookie. )


	4. Erik's other half

a/n: Erik gets bad mood swings now and then. He gets a bad one in this chapter but we still love him.

disclaimer: i don't own Phantom of the Opera. If i can buy it for 20$ i would but seeing as it costs a bunch more, i cant have it.

My erik is based off of Gerry Butler because he is so hot. April is based off my friend April and a bunch of people i know.

* * *

Erik pulled back. "Now dearest, we don't want to go around doing that just after your dear father left me with your sweet self. Come, we must go now or we will look conspicuous." 

"Oh, but do we have too? I was enjoying that." Erik nodded to her. "Fine Erik. But I really would like to continue that again soon."

_As do I my sweet angel, and maybe more…_Erik snapped quickly into reality._ Stupid, damn perverted thoughts! _

"April, will we go catch a carriage, or do you wish to ride on a real horse? Either way, we'll get to the opera house within a week. It's your choice." Erik told April.

"I've never rode on a horse before but I would love to try."

"It's quite simple. You just need to have confidence and the horse will get its confidence from you."

"I wont be that, er, confident on a horse that I don't really trust. Could I ride with you? You've ridden many horses before and know what to do around 'em."

"April, I would be honored if you would ride with me but you must have more self-confidence. It would do you some good," Erik said as he pulled her into his arms. April moaned in pleasure.

"Erik, I got more confindence in my self than I led you to believe. I just don't trust big horses that much…"

"Then why do you want to ride one?"

April smiled slightly. "I just mainly want to be around you without anyone else," She mummbled.

"Honey, you'll be around me from now till the day we die. Surely for only a week you'll be able to keep your feelings to yourself." His hands massageing her waist.

"Like you are doing any better. If you don't stop I will make you." She looked longingly into his eyes, "but I don't want too…" Erik's hands stopped.

"April, either shut up now or I will do something we both would regret latter on. You are really sending messages that I, of all people, want you to send but not when you're hardly sixteen. I never want to do that to you after only a few hours together."

"Erik, you are sending me worse ones! First you kiss me then you send me away. What am I to do? Hell, my boyfriend would gladly take my offer." April's eyes wideined in horror. "Oh shit. I said that out loud, didn't I? I never meant to say that. Oh god, please forgive me."

"Why should I forgive you? You, I, we… ARGGHH! DAMN IT! April you love another when you kiss me willingly. Why, why would you do this to me and you when you are in love? And not with me?"

"Erik, I do not love Robert. Rob is sixteen and he only just asked me out. He is a, well, a rich boy and he has everything that he could ever want. A loving family, a roof over his head, money, and many girls would do anything to get with him. Why he chose me over all those other people, I will never know."

"April, does he have some horses?"

"Yes. Rob has a bunch, but why?"

"Does he love you?"

"Erik, I do not know, I suppose he really likes me but I have no clue what his true feelings are towards me."

"Would he give you two of his horses to you asked him nicely?"

"Erik I don't know. I suppose he would but I might need to do something, ahem, extra if I were to keep them."

"What kind of extra?"

"A kiss or a series of them."

"April, it may be strange but would you kiss your boyfriend in my presence and make it convincing?"

"What?"

"Never mind then. Will you take me to his house so I can ask him?"

"Robert would not respond well to a strange man in a mask taking his horses and love at the same time. He might even follow us if he feels a need to. He's very protective about my safety and well being, sometimes to protective."

Erik thought for a minute._ What am I to do? April won't be helping when we get there so what are my options? A: tell him the truth. B: kill him and steal the horses we need. C: just steal the horses. D: have April kiss him and beg for them. Or E: take some random guys horse and be on our way? Most likely C or D. I much rather would pay for them but I don't have money… Wait! Paul left us his entire fortune and said we could use it however we may need too._

"Does he need money?"

"No. Rob is rich and he has no need for our money," April replied.

"Shit. So do you want to kiss the son of a bitch or steal his horses?"

April slapped him hard on his cheek. "Never say his mother is a bitch! Rachael is a very kind and generous person." Erik rubbed his un-marred cheek and then laughed. "What is so funny, Erik?"

"You pity me for my right cheek but yet, you hate my left. Were you trying to make me wear another hideous scar on my face?" Erik continued to laugh. "Well do want to kiss him or steal the horses?"

"I WOULD NEVER STEAL FROM ROBERT UNLESS IT WAS TRULY NEEDED!" April bellowed at Erik. "I would much rather ask him and get them but I will do anything if it meant getting to Paris."

"Okay then, we shall go to his house and ask nicely. April, I thank you for offering your body to him if it is necessary. But nothing of that sort will ever happen to you as long as I am around. I promise you, that there is no need to jeopardize you virginity."

April slapped him again. "Erik, shut up. I would never sleep with him when my future husband is watching. I would not sleep with Rob even if you were not. Not yet, at least…"

"So… when do I get to meet him or do we only talk about your lover?" Erik asked. April's hand moved swiftly up to strike him again but this time Erik stopped her. "April, why are you so abusive to me when I make bad jokes? I'm always making jokes that you won't find amusing but you mustn't take them to heart. If I say or do anything that makes you feel insecure, tell me, I will try to stop as soon as possible. No more Erik hurting today." His hands still on her wrist and he was not showing any sign of releasing her.

"Erik, I'm sorry for hitting you. Can you let go? You are hurting me. Please stop…" April begged.

"No. Not yet my dear. Not until you feel the same pain that you have caused me tonight."

"Erik, please stop. You really are hurting me." April pleaded.

Erik

I let my grip loosen. "Ah crap. April? Honey, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I, I am so sorry. Could you ever forgive me? I… I got carried away and I hurt you."

April pulled away from me and went across the room. "Erik, I trusted you. I can't trust anyone anymore. Papa should have known better with a boy like you, that you would do anything to get what you want." She put her hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly. My mind was racing.

"Erik, leave my house now and don't bother to return until the week of our wedding or stay with me and never poke fun at people I care about or personal manners. If you ever talk ill of one of my friends you will have hell to pay because I can not love a man who speaks badly of my loved ones."

Those words hurt me. I never wanted to hurt April by my 'humor'. I paused a moment before speaking.

"April, I never meant to hurt you. I shant do that again if I can help it. Please forgive me or let me forgive myself." I said, almost crying.

April's hand shut the door and paced around the room before speaking. "Erik, you know I love you but I also love Robert. He was always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on, a person to confide my deepest, darkest secrets and he was there even when I felt horrible because I just had I fight with my father and I needed to hurt someone." I looked up at her and she looked me in the eye. "He was always there. I have to love him for that. Erik, please understand that I need him or someone like him to talk to. Rob understands everything I say and I him."

"April, I…"

"No. Let me finish. When I was six, I went for a walk around the forest down the road from here. Now, I went out unsupervised and it was growing dark. I saw a man in the shadows, I could smell his liquor on his breath and he was drunk. Well, he spoke words I did not understand and then he assaulted me." April shuddered in remembrance of that night. "I screamed and ran in the forest. The man followed me. I climbed a large tree and went to the very top of it, but the man kept trying to get me. Then Rob ran into the forest after hearing my scream. He saw the man and stated that he did not want to harm the man if he stopped. The man refused. Then Rob started speaking in the man's native tongue and got him to leave me alone finally. Robert then asked if I was okay. I said I was. He then asked if I could get down. I couldn't. He started to climb the tree and when he reached me he introduced himself."

"April, I had no idea…"

"Shh! Well he asked if I wanted to go down, I said yes and then I just couldn't move because I thought that the man was still there. Rob said that nothing would happen to me if I was with him. So he helped me down and brought me safely home. He told me where he lived so we could visit each other if I ever needed to see him."

I was shocked at this story. No young girl should have to live through what April did.

"April, let me finish. I never knew what happened and I now feel horrible for saying that his mother was a… bitch. If I knew that he saved your life many times I would never have doubted him." I walked slowly over to her. "I've had a hard life and I have felt so much pain and sorrow that I don't know what to do with all the extra rage that's been building inside me. I do have mood swings but I always will love you. April, I just don't know how to control my feelings so I take it out on the people near me. I never meant to hurt you and now you don't trust me." I put my hands on April's shoulders but she flinched to my touch. "If there is anyway I can make it up to you, just let me know. I never intended for this to happen and I feel awful that it did. Please forgive me." I started to beg but she took my hands off her and started to cry. And when I tried to comfort her she only told me to mind my own business.

"Erik, you don't understand. My life has been living in fear that a man would come along and steal me away from my family and friends and make me his mistress when the time came. And now it is really happening. I… I am sorry for all the pain the world has caused you but I can not live like a whore."

"You would never be my whore. I promise you that."

"I know you wont but many others have tried and almost succeeded. If I wasn't such good friends with Rob, I would be on the streets like a common whore. I owe Robert my life and future."

"Honey, I know that. But please forgive me for my actions tonight."

"I will. I forgive you for the arm thing but I really mean if you ever speak badly about anyone I like and care for, you will have hell to pay or anything I can think of at the time."

I always speak badly of loved ones and even to my only 'friend' at the opera house. If I could do this, I would be able to do anything if I just set my mind to it. "Okay April. I will never talk ill of your friends or family. I promise." I opened my arms and gave her a loving embrace. Thankfully, she did not flinch or retreat.

"Erik, when can we leave here?"

"Once we get to your boyfriends house."

"You mean that I am still allowed to date other people?"

"Ha! Of course. Just go along with your daily life until you turn seventeen but until then you will live with me and do as I say, unless you don't trust me with my idea for the command."

"Oh Erik! I really do love you!" April kissed me on the mouth.

"Just don't have sleepovers with other boys." _I am the only one you get to sleep in the same bed with._

"I won't, Erik."

"So when can I meet your love, my love?" I asked playfully.

"Right now! Follow me."

"One second April. We need the luggage before we can go anywhere." I went over to her bags and picked them up. "Now we must be off."

"Erik, what about your clothes?"

"Err, I have two pairs with me… do you think Paul would let me have a few of his stuff?"

"I think he would. He was just a bit bigger than you so most of it would fit."

"Good, because formal wear is not good horseback riding equipment." I went to Paul's closet and took some shirts, trousers and a belt.

"April, show the way."

"Yes, sir!"

April grabbed my hand and pulled me along the cobbled streets until we got to Robert's door.

* * *

So glad they make up. And isn't Erik the sweetest letting April date others? 

please reveiw! if you do, it will make my day!


	5. meeting the boyfriend

A/N: we finaly meet Robert. He is a good guy but he's kind of like Raoul and my boyfriend put together.

if you like this story tell your friends. it's not fun to write a story and only have two people raed it. if don't like it tell your enimies. mabye the would like it...

disclaimer: i have not been able to get it within the past 24 hours so i doubt i will be able to own POTO ever. WHAA!

* * *

April and Erik walked into the night, arm in arm. April showed him where Robert's house was and she knocked on the door. A maid named Mia opened the door.

"Hello April! What can I do for you tonight?" Mia asked.

"Can you tell Robert that I wish to speak with him? It's urgent."

"Of course. May I ask who this, er… gentleman is?"

"Madam, I am Erik. April is going to work for me later." Erik told Mia.

"I must speak to Robert. Mia, please get him." April begged.

"April, are you in any trouble?"

"Please just get him."

"Yes miss." Mia called Robert down.

When he came downstairs he said that Mia was dismissed for the evening.

"April! What are you doing here at this time of day?" Robert asked.

"Rob, my father killed himself and I am going to marry this man when I am seventeen." April said really fast.

"Whoa! Slow down, love. Can you repeat it?" April shook her head.

"Sir, April's father hanged himself in their bathroom. Paul asked me to marry her once she turns seventeen. If you don't believe me go look in their house. We need to get to Paris before the week is out so she can rehearse for a part in the new opera I wrote."

"Erik, you wrote the opera?"

"April, is this true? You are a young orphan going to work at the Opera Populaire with your future husband pulling the strings?" Rob asked.

"I am afraid it is. We need horses and some food for the journey. I know that you have some horses and I want to know if I could have two of them."

"April, I love you and all but how do I know that this… man… wont harm you?"

"Rob! I trust him! He is only two years older than you. Erik will not let anyone harm me. Please let us have the horses."

"April, no. I will not allow you to come here with your new boyfriend and demand my property!"

"Monsieur, April is not my girlfriend. We are simply asking _nicely_ for the horses."

April walked into Rob's arms and kissed him. Erik turned around so he could not see them. Robert deepened the kiss and started touching April's body. April finally stopped kissing him.

"Robert, please can we have the horses?" April asked sweetly.

"Only if I get to tag along."

Erik looked at April. "April, may I speak to you?" April nodded.

Erik took her hand and pulled her into the shadows. "April, he can not 'tag along'. I love you too much."

"If it is the only way then he must come!" April protested.

"NO!" Erik boomed. "He will only slow us down. I intended you get out of this 'charming' town three hours ago!"

"Erik, it might be the only way. Besides, if you are with us Rob can't do anything to me, even though he never would. Please Erik?"

Erik rubbed his head. "Fine, fine. But if he ever does anything to you apart from kissing you, he will pay. You got me?"

"Yes Erik. I completely understand."

"Good." Erik said as they walked out of the shadows.

"Robert, you may come as long as you don't slow us down too much and you don't annoy the hell out of me or April. Also you need to fend for yourself and provide shelter for yourself. I won't help you with any of those but April may if she is feeling like it." Erik told the younger man. Then he whispered in his ear, "If I catch you harassing April in any way, I will harm you so you can never leave the safety of your own home with out shame."

Rob whispered back, "So I can live like you? Ha! Don't get me wrong monsieur Erik, I like you but I find your threats empty. You haven't the guts to hurt me."

"I hurt your girlfriend tonight and it scarred her well into tomorrow evening."

Rob recoiled in shock. "You hurt April! I will make you pay for-"

"Sir, her father left her to me. Now you can come along and not speak of this ever again or you can stay here never to speak of it again. What is your choice?"

"I want to come. I agree to your terms but they also must comply with yourself."

"Robert, would I be so stupid to make rules that I can not obey?"

"I suppose not." He looked over at April who was lying on her back looking at the stars. "April, wait here with our new…friend, while I pack some stuff."

"Okay Rob. Oh, could you bring some food for the journey? We did not pack much food."

"Of course love." And with that he was off to his room.

Erik looked at her and smiled. He sat down next to where she was lying and rubbed her face. "What do you see in that boy? Sure he has money, and looks but what draws you to him?"

"Erik, he cares for me and he protects me. I must love him for that if nothing else."

"True, very true. And why do you love me?"

"Hmm… I love you for offering me a job, taking me away from this little town where so many memories are that I would rather forget. For wiping away my tears and understanding (poorly) what I went through when I saw my dead father. And mainly for the way you make me feel when you kiss me."

Erik brought his mouth closer to hers. "Like this?" he asked and he kissed her hard on the mouth. She wound her arms around Erik's neck and opened her mouth so his tongue could creep into her mouth. Erik started moaning when her hands caressed his cheek, and neck. His hands felt for her breasts and he started gently rubbing them. April's hands took his and placed their hands on her hips. Gradually, her hands were on his chest trying to undo his shirt so she could feel his manly torso. Erik carefully positioned himself just above April. He started working on the buttons of her dress. (a/n: in my story this dress has buttons on the front. Might not really happen back then but, oh well!)

"Oh April, I love you so much! If I were to break my promise I would court you right now but I must wait two years." Erik exclaimed.

"Is it passed midnight?"

"Yes darling, it is."

"Then you only must wait one year. For I am fourteen now."

"Happy birthday, my love." Erik told her before kissing her passionately.

Just then Rob decided to walk out of the house. "APRIL! Why are you kissing HIM half naked on my lawn?" Robert screamed at the two bodies. "You say you are not dating him and you… you do this to me! I thought you loved me!"

**_SHIT! Not now! _**(A/N: both of them thinking)

"Erik, get off of me." Erik rolled over and let April go. _This night would have been perfect if he was not here and if Paul hadn't died._

"Robert! Robert, wait! Let me talk. Please." April said while running up to him.

"April, I am not in the mood. Go back to your boyfriend."

"But YOU are my boyfriend! You must understand that."

"No, April. I understand perfectly. You want a monster more than you want my horses or my love." He grabbed her arms forcefully. "DAMN IT! I wish I never saved you that day from the Russian man," Robert screamed in her ear.

"Robert, don't say that. Please! I owe you my life and I do love you! Rob, you must know that. You must!"

"I will never believe what you say again! God, I was a fool."

"Can my actions make you believe me?"

"They might if you do so… properly," his eyes looking at her unbuttoned dress. "Take it off." He ordered.

"WHAT?"

"Take off that dress and follow me to my room."

April turned and looked at Erik, her eyes wide in horror. "ERIK! HELP ME!" she screamed.

Robert's hand went up and hit her hard across the cheek. "DAMN IT! Shut the hell up! I don't want to wake the neighbors up."

April did not give up, "Erik! Help me! He's going to rape me!" And like a flash of lightning Erik ran over to Robert and punched him… hard.

"NEVER RAPE MY FUTURE WIFE! SECONDLY: NEVER CALL ME A MONSTER." Erik bellowed in his ears, causing him to wince in pain. "Oh, today is her birthday and that was her kiss to grow an inch around her… upper chest." April's arms were crossed over her chest, pouting. "Say goodbye to Robert, my dear. This will be the last time you will see him for the next year or so. Robert, you are invited to our wedding. I expect you there."

April looked at her boyfriend. "I suppose we not on speaking terms. Well I did enjoy what we had and I will always love you… somehow. Good bye, Robert Peter Jansen."

"April, I still want you and this MONSTER wont stand in my way from having you!" Robert yelled at her. "I will come to you when you least expect it and I will make you mine! REMEMBER THAT APRIL SOPHIA RUSSELL! I WILL COME FOR YOU AND MAKE YOU MINE!"

Erik laughed, April cried and Robert just kept yelling.

"Monsieur, thank you for your horses. We very much appreciate you giving them to us. Come April, let's leave this hell hole."

"Robert, we are no longer dating. Farewell, until we meet again." April told Robert who was having hysteria.

"April, you will not leave me. You will want me soon as much as I want you. You will come back to me…" Robert yelled at her.

"Honey, lets get going." Erik told her.

"Are we going to get his stuff?"

"Just grab the food and his cloak. It will be cold during the night."

"Okay Erik. Just give me a second." April ran to where Robert dropped his stuff and she picked it up. "Erik, can I take all his clothes? Dresses are not the best things to ride on, or so I have been told."

"Fine, some trousers could make you look even better than a bunch of dresses."

"Stop it Erik."

"Sorry, love. Did I embarrass you?"

"Yes..." April walked over to the stables. "Erik, can you pick the horses? I don't know what to look for."

Erik went to where April was and picked out two horses. "Both of these will be able to support our weight. When one gets tired we switch them."

"Okay, Erik."

"Load up the supplies on one of them. Then we can start a new life together."

"Okay. Here goes nothing yet…" April said as she put the items on the chestnut mare. Erik rearranged the stuff and helped April onto the black one.

"Maybe you should button up your dress. I don't want the low lives look at you. I only want to do that…"Erik growled playfully. April said nothing. Erik's hands were placed on her dress and started fiddling with the buttons.

"Erik, you are not doing it properly. Let me show you how…" April's hands were on his and taking the buttons out of their holes. Then as if magic, April redid them. Erik was amazed.

"How on earth did you do that?" Erik asked.

"Years of practice. It's simple once you know what to do."

"Oh… I knew that…"

"Yea right… Erik, thank you for stopping him back there. It means a lot to me."

"Hey, I can not have my girlfriend get rapped and I have the power to stop it."

"Girl… girlfriend… I… love you Erik." April stuttered.

"I know you do." Erik placed his left foot over the horse and mounted it. (A/N: he's standing on a crate.)

"April, I want you to know that you are safe with me and nothing will happen to you if you are. Hell, I'd kill for you."

"I know. Can we get moving now?"

"Of course my love." Erik said while grabing the ropes of the horses. "Here goes nothing yet!" And the lovers were off to start their new lives together.

* * *

Varadrovia: thank you for the review. as you can see, Roby did not take it so well. But we haven't seen the last of him.

please review. it always makes my day.

p.s. Erik and April are only really together until... some one dies... i just don't know who to kill off or when...


	6. authoress's note

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry I haven't updated in the longest time. I just can't think of a good plot for the chapter. I have written some of a poorly written thing for the sixth chapter but it would not make lots of sense to post it because it sucks even in my eyes. If anyone could write a paragraph or two to get me inspired, you will be eternally loved by all. If you don't want anyone to read what you wrote, e-mail me.

Well my bad chappie was about April's birthday and Erik found some cats… don't ask me how… oh well… if anyone wants me to post that version please put it in your review. I don't like it but if you guys do, I will post it for your entertainment.

Erik and April will love you more if you tell me what ya'll think.

Thanks for your time,

Catnipp

aka Sophie


	7. the kittens, moodswings, and yelling

disclaimer: i hardly have enough money to buy an outfit and a bookbag for school. so do you think i can buy Phantom of the Opera with fourty bucks? i doubt it. but if i can... yay!

i just want to say thanks for the idea from Varadrovia. i might use it later on...

* * *

"Erik, I'm tired. Can we stop for the night?" April asked.

"We will in a while we have only gotten out of the town. We'll stop soon."

"Where will we sleep? In a field or an inn?" Erik said nothing.

"April, I did not think about that. How much longer can you stay awake?"

"Not long…" April yawned.

"There are not any inns around here so we'll stop by a stream or something." Erik said softly

"Okay. If I fall asleep wake me when we get there…" April closed her eyes and rested a minute.

Five minutes later, Erik stopped by a small river and carried April off the horse and laid some blankets on the ground. Then he placed her on them.

"Stay here and rest while I get some fire wood."

April said nothing because she was asleep. Erik smiled at her then went around looking for the wood.

When April awoke Erik was sitting on the blankets he laid out for her earlier and was looking at the small fire he built. She sat up and he turned to look at her.

"Hello my darling. How did you sleep?" Erik asked her.

"I slept better than I have in days. Maybe it's because you are here with me."

"I'm glad. Did you know that you smile when you sleep?"

"I was not aware of that." April flashed him one. Erik smiled.

"Happy birthday. Since I could not get you much out here I found these." He held up a six week old kitten and its mother. The kitten was completely black. The mom was white and gray with black stripes.

"Oh, Erik! Where on earth did you find them?"

"Actually, they came to us… they needed a warm place to sleep and they saw our fire so they cuddled up with us…I mean me."

"Poor kitties… what are we going to call them?" April asked.

"Well the kitten is male and they are yours."

"Shadow. Shadow is a good name for him. You can name the mother."

"Robin would be a good name."

"Robin and Shadow, it sounds so cute."

"Yes it does. Do you want to come with me while I get some fish and stuff to eat?"

"It might not be a good idea. Shadow may need me." Erik nodded.

"Well I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay."

April started stroking Robin and she purred contently. "Robin, you are a great mother. You seem like you are two years old but that makes you older than Erik, and he's old-ish"

"Me, old? Never! I will always be a handsome young man who puts young beautiful woman in trances with my voice." Erik said while carrying a large salmon and some small little fishes.

"Erik, I never said you were OLD… I said 'old-ish'." April giggled.

"But my voice does make you go into a trance… doesn't it?" he asked.

"Well, mostly…" She looked at the cats and then at the fish Erik was holding. "Erik, give me the fish and I'll cook them. Robi's hungry and so am I." Erik looked at her funny before giving her the fish. "Thank you. Could you get me a stick, please?"

"No problem, one stick coming right up." He got up to get one.

"Thanks." April cleaned the salmon and poked the stick into its mouth. "Time for cooking little fishy! Let you now be carbonized!" She put the fish over the fire and it started to cook slowly.

"April, where did you learn that?"

"My father hated to cook so I gotta know something."

"I meant about the carbonizing."

"Oh, Robert told me about it one day." April remembered.

"Is something burning? I smell smoke."

"Ah crap. Now we only have the little fishes and they are for Robin and Shadow."

"No biggie, just give them the salmon. They won't care if it's a little well done. I'll cook the fish if you want me to."

"Okay. Here kitty, kitty, kitty! Come get you breakfast."

Shadow and Robin scrambled to April for the burnt fish breakfast. They mewl in happiness. **It seems that my kitties haven't eaten anything in a long time. **

Erik finished cooking the small fish. He handed her some and stared at the morning sky.

"Erik, where am I going to keep them for the journey over there?" April asked.

"In a bag with air holes and we put the bag on the other horse… Man, I'm getting tired of not knowing the names of 'our' horses. I'm going to name them 'Onyx' for the black one and 'Cinnabar' for the other."

"Okay. I never knew the names of his horses. Rob never really cared for them…" April took a bite out of the fish then coughed really hard.

"April? Are you okay?" Erik asked his voice full of concern. April shook her head 'no'.

"I think I'm allergic to that kind of fish." She started coughing again.

"Open your mouth. Does your throat feel swollen at all?" April once again shook her head.

"My throat feels fine. I think I'll be better soon. It's only minor." April said softly.

"I hope it is too. I am sorry that I found out about this the hard way." Erik told her.

"Hey, I did not know this either. It's not your fault. It's mine for burning the salmon… Erik, can you sing for me?-cough- I would love -cough- to hear it."

"Easy, love. Don't strain yourself. But I will sing for you.

No one would listen.  
No one but her,  
Heard as the outcast hears.

Chained into solitude,  
Shunned by the multitude,  
I learned to listen,  
In my dark my heart heard music.

I longed to teach the world,  
Rise up and reach the world,  
No one would listen,  
I alone could hear the music.

Then at last a voice in the gloom,  
Seemed to cry, "I hear you.  
I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears."

She saw my loneliness,  
Shared in my emptiness.  
No one would listen,  
No one but her,  
Heard as the outcast hears.

No one would listen,  
No one but her,  
Heard as the outcast hears."

April's coughing stopped as soon as he started singing. "Erik, it is so beautiful." She said her voice dazed.

"Thanks. April, are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I just needed to rest for a while. Are you like a doctor or something?"

"I'm glad you're feeling well again. Well, we'll stop if we see some ripe berries or fruits. And once again, I'm sorry for you being hungry and allergic to my first thing I feed you."

"Erik, it is not your fault. But I would love some berries." April's stomach rumbled and she thought for a moment, '**two days ago, my life was almost perfect. Now I am sleeping outside with a man I hardly know and professing my love for him. My father killed himself and my ex-boyfriend tried to rape me after all those times he saved me from it. I am moving away from Caen, the city I have lived in for all my life to Paris. So much can happen in two days.**'

"April, do you feel well enough to move on?" Erik asked her.

"Yes. Could you hand me Shadow?"

Erik looked at her then got up and found the kitten in the bushes, eating the fish April was allergic to. Shadow was coughing really hard and he had trouble breathing.

"April, he's sick!"

"What? He was fine three minutes ago!" April exclaimed.

"He was eating the fish."

"Damn it. Erik, did you happen to look at what kind of fish you were catching?" Erik shook his head. April sighed. "Could you get Robin? I must be sure she has not ingested the bad fish."

Erik went around too look for Robin. Thankfully, she never touched it. He bent down and picked her up. Robin started to purr. Erik walked back and told April that she was fine. April was relived at that but still worrying about Shadow.

"Put her in that bag that has air holes in it. I want to hold Shadow while we ride so I can be sure he's fine latter on." Erik obeyed the orders he was given.

"April, we'll stop at an inn soon so we might help Shadow. Hopefully there will be a veterinarian there so he can prescribe something for him. Lets get moving." He grabbed Aprils' arm and pulled her gently to Onyx. Cinnabar got the other bags, mainly the one with Robin in it.

_How fast should we go? I don't want to get there too late but we can not go super fast and hurt Robin… I never should have gone fishing…_ Erik thought to himself.

"Come April, we haven't time to waste. Shadow must get help now or it will be too late." Erik helped her and the young kitten get on the horse and then he grabbed the rope for Cinnabar and jumped onto Onyx.

"Erik, I'm scared. What would happen if we can't get Shadow to an inn before… before he's… gone?" she asked her voice quivered. Erik shook his head.

"No, do not think like that. Shadow will be fine just trust me and the horses."

April nodded and leaned against him. Shadow kept coughing, April sighed deeply and she prayed aloud. "Dear God, please help my kitten get better. This is all I ask for my birthday. Please, he has done nothing to harm the balance of life. If you give life, why must you take it away so soon?"

"April…" Erik began, "God does as he wants. If he wants small kittens to die then he will see to it that they do. If he wants babies to be born as I, then he will make them look so ugly that the Devil turns his head."

"God loves all his children! Just because handfuls look as…" she could not find the word, "hideous as you, you have no right to say evil at the creator of the world."

Erik hated April at that moment. _No one calls me hideous! I would rather kill her than have her utter those words at me._

"April, never call me hideous. If you do again, I will take you back to Robert's house; I don't care what he does to you. Hell, I might even do a few of the things he might do to you and not care how damn old you are. It is entirely up to you. Choose your fate." Erik hissed at her.

"Erik I…" she took a breath, "I am sorry but you are hideous. Not in the flesh but in your soul… I am so…"

"Oh do shut up! Damn it. Do you want to kill your present or you want to save him?"

"I wish to save him but I…" Erik's hand raised and slapped her.

"Bitch, I will help your cat. I am not spiritual because of my past and I will never forget it." He paused long enough to hear April start to cry. "Serves you right…. The next inn is a few miles away. We'll get there before lunch."

"Erik, please don't hit me. I know you basically hate me right now and shit but please forgive me for my actions. I already have for last night. I am so sorry for the past and I would change it all if you would smile and have someone love you for you. I want to do that for you. Please allow yourself to do that. I love you, Erik. I want you to be happy and loved…" April continued to cry.

"Damn it, April! If you love me, then why do you hate me so? What have I done in this world to earn the love and hate of a young girl I don't even know and am madly in love with?"

"I do not hate you. It is quite far from that! I hate the fact that you have had a horrible childhood and no one loved you. I also hate that you always hide from the world if it is not the way you wish it to be. I know nothing about your past because you warned me not to ask about it. If you would tell me about it, I might be able to help. Erik, the world is not as bad as you might think. I…" she looked down at the poor kitten, "GET US TO THE DAMN INN NOW! SHADOW'S TEMPERATURE HAS GONE WAY DOWN!" she screamed.

Erik made Onyx move fast. Hopefully they would get there before the hour was over.

"April, stay calm. I will not let anything happen to Shadow. Warm him the best you can and remember nothing will happen to him if I am with him."

Somehow his words soothed her. She thanked God that she had Erik and he cared for her even if he showed it weird.

* * *

Erik is so wierd... oh well... men have mood swings in my storys.

well, i have not decided if Shadow should die and leave April mourning or have him live and make her happier than whatnot... i need to hear from my readers. i will take any suggestions at anytime so if you want something to happpen or you don't like where the fic is going, don't keep it to yourself.

all reveiwers will be loved and get an Erik kiss and not give you any mood swings! yay! i wish the same could be the same for April...


End file.
